


Smart Boys Survive Gotham

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [50]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Child Homelessness, Drugs, Jason Todd Angst, Kid Fic, Kinda, Oswald Cobblepot has anger issues, Oswald Has a Heart, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Young Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: A child finds faults in Oswald’s system when he attempts to steal from the most dangerous man in Gotham.Prompt: Oswald Cobblepot





	Smart Boys Survive Gotham

He’s a very busy man. He’s a very rich man. He’s a very dangerous man. He is the man that Carmine Falcone, Fish Mooney, his dear sweet departed mother taught him to be. He is a man of Gotham and that means something around here. 

 

Gotham is a place of filth and grime and corruption. But if you’re smart (and oh how smart Oswald is) then you will flourish in it. The Bat doesn’t seem to understand that, whoever the man is. Most likely some newbie tourist from Metropolis. But he has people dealing with that right now by causing a minor distraction while Oswald focuses on the main objective that is money within weaponry. Currently the Bat is focused on the small and minor prostitution ring that Cobblepot truly has no interest in.

 

On his way out on his third penthouse, he see one of his favorite guards (a man that has managed to last more than three years) beating on some poor street punk. The child in question seems to be about eight or nine.

 

“Kenneth,” Oswald sighed, “Pray tell why you are beating on this when you should be stocking our inventory and driving me safely to the vacant docs.”

 

Kenneth stands up straighter while kicking the boy over to meet Oswald in the eye. Something pulls at his score that he hadn’t felt since Martin in the Orphanage. THough he hadn’t seen the boy in quite some time since sending him off. Turquoise eyes and tan skin molted in bruises stare up at him. He’s shorter than Cobblepot, as far as the crime lord can tell, even from the ground.

 

“This brat has been the one stealing from us,” Kenneth said, “Turns out the rookies that caught the bullet weren’t the ones that had been stealing the shit from us sir. It was this little punk.”

 

For the past two weeks, Oswald killed four men for thinking that they had stolen even a bullet from him. Turns out it was just some tiny little street runt that did it. It brings back memories of being outsmarted by that teenage street rat that many know now as Catwoman. Oswald hates the petty little muggers that think they can step into his game.

 

“Is that true, child?” He looks through the monocle. The boy spits out blood and there is fear in his eyes but he still glares at Oswald as if he is challenging him to do something. The answer is there, “Stand boy.”

 

On shaky legs, whether it be fear or the beating he just took, the boy gathers enough will to stand between  _ the  _ most dangerous man in Gotham and the three year guard that just kicked his tiny butt.

 

“Champ, what do you think you are doing stealing from me? Hmm,” Oswald grinned like a predator, “Do you know how many men I killed because I thought it was them.”

 

The child’s eyes widened, “I didn’t mean for that ta’ happen.”

 

“What did you think would happen? I always count. Do you think me an idiot?”

 

The boy shook his head, “No. I thought you were confident.”

 

“I am confident, but cautious,” Oswald grinned at him, “You don’t become like me if you’re stupid boy.”

 

The child glared at the implication, “You mean like gettin’ caught by the Bat because they think a few workin’ girls actin’ like they is onto somethin’ will throw the guy off. Pff. I betcha’ even goin’ to the harbour tonight.”

 

Oswald’s eyes widened at the boy who no longer looked fearful but like someone who knows more than Oswald. It had been awhile since Oswald had been so openly challenged by someone so beneath him, then again people like that become dangerous threat. Also some of the best allies.

 

_ Kean. Fish. Selina Kyle. Jim Gordon. The Riddler. Ivy. _

 

“What do you know child?” Oswald asked, tipping that murderous umbrella up to his chin.

 

“That tha’ amazin’ Cobblepot is runnin’ some drug trades on the street with some hookers. A big guy like you doin’ some small gig like that. Yeah right. Then I saw somethin’ happenin’ at the harbor one night when I was tryin’ to catch some sleep in a grate ‘fore it rained. I saw some big time idiot playin’ with a gun. I followed it around and found you. Fortunately for me, the boob runnin’ your operation thought the kid sellin’ cigarettes to yall was just that. Easy sneakin’. Guess I got too cocky ‘cause I thought you was about to skip it and drop the stuff in the harbor later. Drop it- not sell it.”

 

“Why would drop it, hmm?”

 

“ ‘Cause the bat ain’t lookin’ at you no more. He stopped comin’ around past few night. Robin and Batgirl been lookin’ at the boats.”

 

“For Dent,” Oswald clarified. The child shook his head, pushing the Umbrella out of his face.

 

“Dent been tryin’ to regroup in the Narrows after the Bat took ‘im down three weeks ago. Don’t make no sense to be lookin’ for him there right now. Figured you would’a known with your big lituent right there keepin’ his ear ta’ the ground,” the boy puffed out his chest.

 

Oswald glared at Kenneth. The man was shaking more than the child as if he’d just been caught by the principal. Oh he wish he has. Stupid idiots. How could Oswald have been so foolish to think that just because he made it three years that he was anymore competent than the rest of the degenerates around here.

 

“You knew about this?” Oswald asked.

 

“The birds… I thought that they was just lookin’ for Dent, Sir,” He stuttered, “I didn’t think that they’d even be lookin’ for you.”

 

“Hmm,” Oswald sighed, “And you didn’t think to ask for Dent or see if our dear Dark Knight had been fishing around in Crime Alley still?”

 

“Things had been going so well sir that I guess I grew sloppy,” Kenneth gulped. 

 

Oswald smiled, “Well I guess we all grow sloppy. It’s such a good thing that you found this little gem to inform us just in time for me to regroup. Everyone makes mistakes, right Kenneth?”

 

He nodded, “Oh thank you, Si-”

 

The sound of the bullet going through Kenneth’s head didn’t draw any attention in Gotham. Blood splattered onto the back of the child as the man dropped. The boy jumped to turn around at the dead body behind him. Gotham had no use for idiots and neither did Cobblepot. Gone was the bravo that once lied in the boy now shaking with fear and shock.

 

“Now what to do with you?” Cobblepot asked, “Do I drop you in the harbor? Afterall, you’ve been quite the naughty boy. Stealing from the most powerful man in Gotham.”

 

The boy stared at him with wide fearful eyes and a tense body. Though, by his sticky fingers and quick knowledge, Oswald would guess that the boy is not unused to danger given that he most likely survives and thrives on the streets.

 

“I just wanted some money. I’m sorry sir. I won’t say nothin’ at all, I promise. Please don’t kill me. My mama needs me and my daddy ain’t around right now unless it’s ta’ steal or knock us around. She’s sick, sir. Real sick. I’m all she got right now.”

 

Damn Oswald’s soft heart as he crouches down to the boy’s level. He hands the little urchin a hundred dollar bill. The boy, Oswald still hasn’t asked for a name but the child would have enough common sense to lie about it anyways.

 

“You’ve been helpful tonight child,” Oswald said, “But I would stick to running drugs and pickpocketing for your pocket change. Maybe in about five years, you can try your hand at conning or turning some tricks if you stay pretty enough. But I would not recommend coming back into my territory. Am I clear?”

 

As smart as the boy is, taking him under his wing could have Oswald ending up the same way as fish. Oswald was a very smart boy aswell.

 

Later that night, the Bat waits at the peer for Cobblepot to try and make it to the port but nothing happens. Meanwhile, Cobblepot makes nearly 300,000 by dealing with the foreign gangs and Maronis at the Gotham airport where the bat had not a single clue. Meanwhile, Catherine Todd purchases her last needle with the money her son came home with that day. Unknownst to any of them, Jason Todd becomes motherless in a single swoop.


End file.
